Harry Potter in Cheyenne Mountain
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: What if the barrier between platforms nine and ten inexplicably connected to the stargate in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Harry PotterStargate Sg1 crossover.
1. What?

Harry Potter in Cheyenne Mountain  
by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

A/N:  
A little something I thought of after I hit my head on my locker door.

* * *

Chapter 1: What? 

Harry and Ron spent the return trip on the train from Hogwarts playing wizard's chess, while Hermione read from the Daily Prophet, occasionally speaking the article aloud when it was anything interesting.

"Get a load of this," she said brandishing a page of the paper in front of them. "They're commending Harry for his braveness while everyone was thinking he was crazy."

"About time, too," Ron said absently. "Come on, you stupid knight, take him, he's wide open." Harry watched in amusement as Ron's knight crushed his bishop.

A chorus of groans could be heard up and down the train when, a few hours later, it arrived at King's Cross Station. "Mum said you could come any time you wanted," Ron said as he grabbed his trunk off the luggage rack. "You know, to get away from those darned Muggles."

"That's okay," Harry answered back. He reached up and pulled Hedwig's cage down. "I think it's time I paid the Dursleys back for all their kindness these past sixteen years." They walked out of their compartment. "You know, now that I'm of age and all."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You cannot be serious, you know it's against our laws."

"Actually, Hermione," Harry said with a tone of 'I know more than you do.' "I've researched the matter, and there's nothing that says I can't do magic to them."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"As long as they don't see it," he added hastily.

Ron let out a small laugh through his nose. "You area fruitcake," he said with a hint of teasing.

"I know, ain't it great." The students all formed a line in front of the barrier as a wizened old ticket inspector let them through in groups of twos and threes.

Finally it was their turn to go through the barrier. Once the ticket inspector signaled it was safe, Harry leaned in first, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

When Harry exited the barrier, he realized something very weird had happened. Instead of exiting in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station in London, he was in a two-story grey room overlooked by two large windows where many people were watching him from, standing on a metallic platform, in front of a large grey ring with a vertical pool of water hanging down from it, alarm bells were ringing and red lights were flashing…oh and there were about fifteen armed guards all pointing semi-automatic weapons at him.

As he instinctively put his hands in the air he felt Ron and Hermione bump into him from behind. "Jeez, Harry," Ron said completely oblivious to their situation, "do you mind not standing in the middle…" his voice trailed away as he looked around the room. "Blimey, where are we?" Behind them the watery curtain shut off. He spotted the armed guards, "what are those?" he was about to walk towards the guards when Hermione grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"Don't," she said as she raised her own hands. "Get your hands up," she added forcefully.

As Ron raised his hands a door on the side of the room slid open and a portly-sized, bald man walked in.

"Who are you people?" the man asked in an American accent, "and how did you get through the stargate?"

"What?" Harry was confused. What was a stargate?

"Who are you people?" the man repeated.

Harry eyed the weapons apprehensively. "I'm Harry Potter, that's Hermione Granger, and that's Ron Weasley," he said hastily. He looked back to the man standing in front of them. "What's a stargate?" he asked.

* * *

SG-1 and Hammond were in an after-mission debriefing in the conference room. They had just been to P7Z-584, where they had had an encounter with some very interesting nothingness. 

"When we arrived at the planet, we did a five mile sweep around the gate and encountered no indiginous anything, except some not very interesting plant life," Colonel Jack O'Neill said, "and that's then we came back. End of story."

"Well," Hammond said slowly. "Since it has been a slow couple of weeks and since you are due for some leave. I'm giving you all two weeks leave."

"Sweet," Jack said.

Sam thought about her motorcycle. "Thank you sir," she said.

"Incoming wormhole," one of the techs said over the speaker system. The red lights began to flash and the alarms sounded. Automatically the metal iris twisted shut over the forming event horizon.

The members of Sg-1 looked at each other concernedly. They followed the general down the stairs of the conference room and into the control center.

"No one's due for at least three hours," Hammond said as he stopped behind one of the tech stations. "Who is it."

"Receiving a signal," said one of the techs. "It appears to be…" without warning all the computer monitors in the control room flicked off. For a second the techs all scrambled trying to turn the computers back on, but then the monitors came back on. "Uh…" the tech checked the computer systems. "All systems operational?" there was a tone of disbelief in his voice.He typed a command into the keyboard. "The signal does not match anything we have on record."

Suddenly there was a loud, screeching, nail-on-a-blackboard sound as the iris was twisted open manually by some unknown force.

"What's going on?" Hammond demanded. "Close the iris."

"I can't."

Hammond reached for the microphone, "Security teams to the gate room." Within seconds fifteen soldiers scrambled into the gate room, their weapons armed and aimed at the gate.

The event horizon was calm for a moment before a black-haired, bespectatcled boy stepped through pulling a trunk with an owl in a cage on it. The boy looked around apprehensively; he put his hands in the air when he spotted the weapons aimed at him. It was then that another boy, this one red-haired and freckled, walked through the gate with a brown-haired girl. Both were pulling trunks behind them as well, the red-haired boy's trunk had another owl in a cage on it, and the girl's had a cage with what looked like a large yellow cat in it.

"Jeez, Harry," the red-headed boy said with a British accent, he appeared to be completely oblivious to their situation. "Do you mind not standing in the middle…" his voice trailed away as he looked around the room. "Blimey, where are we?" The gate shut itself off behind them.

Hammond walked out of the control room and through the alpha corridor door into the gate room. "Who are you people?" he asked the teenagers once he had made his way in front of the ramp, "and how did you get through the stargate?"

"What?" the one called Harry asked.

"Who are you people?" Hammond repeated

The boy eyed the weapons apprehensively. "I'm Harry Potter, that's Hermione Granger, and that's Ron Weasley," he said hastily. Harry looked back to Hammond. "What's a stargate?"

* * *

A/N:  
Please review. 


	2. Where?

Harry Potter and the Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
By mermaid2bseeker

* * *

Chapter 2: 

"What's going on!" Harry pounded on the locked door to the room where he, Ron, and Hermione had been placed in. "I wanna speak to whoever's in charge!"

"Harry," Hermione spoke, "just calm down."

Harry gave the door a final kick, then made his way to the table where Hermione sat. "'Calm down'?" he said as he sat across from her. "How can you say that?"

"I…It's just…" she struggled for a second to find the words. "Throwing a fit won't do any good."

"Maybe it'll show them who they're dealing with."

"I don't think they're going to be intimidated by three teenagers, mate," Ron said to Harry.

"But we're…" Harry lowered his voice to a whisper, "…wizards."

"But they took all our supplies," Hermione tried to reason with him.

"So?"

"So they have guns."

Before Harry could reply Ron asked "Where do you think we are?"

"Obviously in some sort of military facility." Hermione looked around the room. Her eyes focused on the security lock near the door, "a very secret military facility."

"They all spoke weird," Ron said.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not weird, Ron, it's American."

Harry looked up at her, "American?"

"Which means," she continued, "We're either in a British-American embassy, or in America, itself."

"True…" Hermione stopped and stared out into space, deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again. "It must have been some kind of magical fluke. The barrier at King's Cross must have somehow connected to the American's barrier."

"But wizards don't carry guns," Harry said.

"True." Again Hermione stared into space. Before she had a chance to say what she was thinking, the door to their room opened and a soldier walked in.

"Come with me," the soldier said.

* * *

As Jack walked into Sam's lab he heard Daniel sneeze. "Bless you," he said. Both Sam and Daniel were already there as well as Teal'c.

Daniel blew his nose, "It's the damm cat." He pointed to one of the three trunks that had been moved into Sam's lab, it had the initials H.G. on it and a cage strapped to the top. Strange hissing was coming from the cage.

"So, find anything interesting?" Jack asked Sam.

"Yes, sir," Sam answered as she wrote something on a note pad. Laid across her lab table were neatly arranged piles in groups of three. Among the groups were normal clothes and robes, books of varying sizes, quills with inks and three long wooden sticks.

As Daniel gave another sneeze, General Hammond walked in. "Major," he said to Sam, "What did you find?"

"Well, most of what was in the trunks were clothes and books…"

As if on cue, one of the book piles quivered. "Achoo, some of them rather violent." Daniel showed them his bandaged fingers.

"There were also a number of foreign substances which I sent down to be analyzed. The boys' both had broomsticks, but I've yet to figure out why." Sam picked up a bundle of silver cloth, "this, however, is very interesting."

"A silver blanket?" Hammond asked.

"Not quite, sir." Sam unfolded the blanket and held it up in front of her torso. Her entire body except for her head vanished from sight.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"I believe it's some kind of portable Goa'uld cloaking sheet." Sam folded the material back up. "I found it in…" she took a moment to read something off her notepad, "Harry Potter's trunk."

"Do you know where those kids came from?" Hammond asked.

"Here," Daniel replied before sneezing again. "Earth."

"Is it not impossible to gate to a planet that is the point of origin?" Teal'c asked. "I believe you said that you would get a 'busy signal'."

"Yeah, it is," answered Jack.

"Well, perhaps they were returning to Earth from a different planet," Sam said uncertainly.

"How can you be sure they came from Earth?" Hammond asked.

Daniel lifted one of the books off the top of the pile and flipped it over. He pointed to a small inscription in gold lettering on the back cover. "It says 'Bound in London, England."

"What about the alternate reality stuff?" Jack asked.

"Well, sir," Sam replied, "as you know, the stargate uses subspace to form a wormhole. There's no way it could cause a dimensional shift."

Jack nodded, "rrriiiight. Okay. What about time travel?"

"Unless we get more to work with, I don't think we'll be able to find out where they came from." Sam turned to General Hammond. "I suggest we talk to them, maybe they'll shed some light on this situation."

"Agreed." General Hammond picked up the phone on the wall and spoke into it. "Sergent, I want the three teenagers brought to the conference room immediately." He hung up, and all five of them left Sam's lab.

* * *

A/N: I know you've waited a while for an update to this story, so here it is. Please review. 


End file.
